Furry stuff
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Furry junk


**Mark stood in his room looking out the window, annoyed but hopeful his babysitter wouldn't bother him too much as his parent's car pulled out**

I open the door to your bedroom, expecting a kid, but nobody was in there. (The parents hadn't given me all the info, but I can hear u just fine)

 **Mark turns seeing a blonde teenager standing in his room**

I look around the room, wondering if your hiding from me

 ***Mark looks irradiated as he waves his arms "over here !"**

I hear someone yell and look in the direction it came from. I walk over to you and look down at you, even with my exposed belly button(your bedroom is on a little desk) "holy crap!"

* **Mark shakes his head. "You were expecting someone else?"**

"How old are you?" I ask questioning this situation

 **Mark soften his stare before responding. "I'm 23"**

"And you need a 15 year old babysitter?" I get on my knees to get a better look at you

 **Mark lowers his head "Kind hard for a guy my size to get around the house alone"**

"Well here," I say as i pluck u off the table between my pointer finger and thumb(you're not used to being picked up this way) I stand to my full height. "Wheres a TV?"

 **Mark grips onto his babysitter's thumb. "uh, down stairs to the left"**

I find a giant, 144" TV in front of a couch. I lay down on my stomach and set you down in front of me. I reach for the remote, and accidentally shift my weight and you tumble into my massive cleavage

 **Mark flip himself back up "ouch"**

I end up having to get up to reach the remote any way. I look down and see you struggling in my cleavage. "So you like my massive boobs eh? I'll admit, you're kinda cute, even though your 8 years older than me."

 **Mark giggles "maybe I do enjoy it a bit"**

"Well then..." I shove you deeper in between my boobs with my pointer finger so that only your head is sticking out

 **Mark looks a little annoyed but giggles any way. "Stop that"**

I squeeze my breasts together with force, suffocating you as i laugh

 **Mark struggles to breathe as he gags, he smacks the breast of his babysitter**

"What you don't like it? Why can't you dominate me? You're a grown man. Can't u just push off a little 15 year old girl like me?"

 ***Mark giggles but still struggles to breath. "I'm 1/3 inches, what did you expect"**

I pull u out of my boobs and laugh as i set u on my tongue and bring you into my mouth.

 **Mark holds onto the lip's of his babysitter. "Easy there!"**

"I want to see how you taste," I say as I bite my lower lip and drag you into my mouth with my upper lip. My tongue presses you against my teeth and I smile

 **Mark watches his blue hair as he worries about being cut by his babysitter's teeth. "Watch it"**

I slam you around my mouth with my tongue, enjoying this power

 **Mark covers his head as he is slammed around. "ouch, what is with this?"**

I spit you into the palm of my hand and lay back on the couch. I set your sticky, saliva-coated body down by my feet. "Lick them," I order

 **Mark looks up confused. "what?"**

"Lick. My. Feet. Clean. Don't stop until I tell you to. Now, get to work."

 **Mark shakes his heads but fearing his babysitter begins to lick her feet**

"Ah, this is nice." I sit back and watch the tiny lick my massive feet

 **Mark continues licking his babysitter's feet occasionally glancing up. "are you getting some sort of pleasure from my pain?"**

"Oh, absolutely. I love this power. Just remember, you have it good. I could do so much worse."

 **Mark keeps licking shaking his head. "What do you mean worse?"**

"Here," I say as I pluck you from my feet. I shove your body inbetween my toes, "Eat my toe jam."

 **Mark gags a bit. "Wwwhy?"**

I chuckle a bit, "I don't need a reason. I just kinda want you to. Now do it, or it WILL get worse!"

 **Mark hesitantly nibs at the junk between his babysitter's feet**

"Ok, now. I want to talk. What is it like to be so hopeless against a 15 year old girl?" I pull you out of my toes and bring you even with my face

 **Mark lowers his gaze. "Humiliating"**

"Give me more details. Do you wish you could fight back?"

 **Mark looks up. "I just want it to stop, why are you doing this to me."**

"Because I own you. You're mine. A toy for my pleasure."

 **Mark looks deep into her eyes. "They cost a little on Amazon, I'm not your pleasure toy"**

"Then, why would I do this?" I plunge you down my yoga pants and panties. I start to insert you into me

 **Mark feels a strange feeling being pressed against his babysitter. "You are wwwwwwwwweird"**

I pull my finger out of my panties and stand up. My yoga pants push you deeper as they tighten around me

 **Mark holds tight to the wet skin of his babysitter as the yoga pants suffocate him**

"See, you are my toy"

 **Mark chuckles "I guess I'm whatever you want to be since I'm so small"**

I put my hand back down and pull you out. I toss you onto the couch and lay my gigantic rear on top of you.

 **Mark starts coughing as yoga pants compress him. "I'm telling you DO NOT FART ON ME"**

I fart anyway. I put my finger below me and start pushing you against my crack

 **Mark's face contorts. "ewwwwwwwww stop"**

"Push me off. Go ahead." I laugh, knowing how hopeless you are

 **Mark groans "You are a sadist"**

"No, I'm a Jade." I laugh at my bad pun

 **Mark is less than amused"That name is going to traumatize me, you don't play fair"**

"Okay," I set you down on my stomach. "Torture me now, it's your turn." I chuckle

 **Mark looks a bit confused before shrugging and pinch the skin of his babysitter's gut.**

I smile at you. "Are you gonna start?"

 **Mark looks confused. "Huh?"**

"Start torturing me? Just do it already."

 **Mark gets mad as he pinches harder. "I am, I'm pinching you as hard as I can"**

"Is that all you got? I'll show you how to torture someone." I grab some tap from a desk

 **Mark looks nervous. "Wait, you were going easy on me?"**

"Of course" I tape you to the end of my finger. "Let's do some exploring"

 **Mark looks even more worried**

First, I bring you in my mouth and drag you along my tongue

 **Mark is once again covered in saliva as he protest "back in your mouth, why?"**

I couldn't hear you as I pressed you into my tongue. You're soaked as i pull you out and bring you into a wet, sloppy kiss

 **Mark shakes himself dry as he pulls himself into the kiss**

I pull you back away from my lips and lick them. My eyes meet yours for a split second before I smash you back into my pink, plush lips for another kiss.

 **Mark places his lips on his babysitters enjoying the kiss a lot and feeling a bulged**

Eventually I pull you away and bring you to my boobs. Using the finger you're taped to, I unbuckle my bra and bring you back to the front.

 **Mark smile widens a bit as he sees his babysitter unbuckle her bra**


End file.
